Lucky
by Mille Evans
Summary: Se apaixonar pelo melhor amigo é algo que ocorre com mais frequência do que se imagina. O duro é saber disso quando é com você. Sesshoumaru x Rin


**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha pertence à Takahashi Rumiko.

-o-o-o

**Lucky**

"_Do you hear me?_

_I'm talking to you_

_Across the water_

_Across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky_

_Oh my, baby I'm trying…_

_**Você me ouve?**_

_**Estou falando com você**_

_**Do outro lado da água**_

_**Do outro lado do profundo oceano azul**_

_**Sob o céu aberto**_

_**Oh meu amor, eu estou tentando…"**_

-o-o-o-

Fazia um dia frio. Sentada numa das várias mesas que ladeavam a pista de gelo, Rin Nakayama bebericava seu chocolate quente olhando fixamente para uma figura masculina sentada na mesa vizinha.

- Continue o olhando assim e ele vai achar que você está pensando em como vai esconder seus restos mortais. – A voz grave interrompeu o momento.

Os orbes castanholados giraram. Rin deixou a caneca sob a mesa antes de bufar, os longos cabelos castanholados presos num coque frouxo que ocupava exatamente o meio da cabeça feminina, algumas mechas se desprendendo de forma desajeitada do penteado.

- Você sabe como tenho dificuldades com… - Ela hesitou, finalmente fitando a pessoa que tinha se pronunciado mediante sua tentativa falha de conquista. Era um rapaz de longos cabelos prateados -… Conquistas.

Os olhos dourados de Sesshoumaru giraram de uma forma cômica. Sentado de frente para a amiga, ele lia um jornal distraidamente. Somente Rin era capaz de tirá-lo de casa num frio daqueles apenas para observar um mero estranho na mesa vizinha.

- Se você tentasse conversar, quem sabe… - Ele abriu um raro sorriso de canto. -… Ele a enxergaria.

Rin bufou, cruzando os braços sob o peito.

- O que ele vê agora? Estou bem visível.

- Uma garota com menos de 1,70 de altura o olhando de uma maneira esquisita, com um penteado esquisito.

Os olhos castanhos se apertaram.

- Você é terrível.

Sesshoumaru bebericou o próprio chocolate, voltando os olhos dourados para uma notícia qualquer.

- É um mundo terrível.

-o-o-o-

- De todas as possibilidades possíveis de um sábado a noite, a última que eu pensei ser a pior de minha existência está se concretizando.

- Cale a boca e dance, Sesshy.

- Me chame assim novamente e voltará sozinha pra casa. A pé, diga-se de passagem.

Rin nada respondeu. Tinha aceitado ir numa festa da empresa e, como não havia ninguém para levar, lá estava ela com Sesshoumaru Inokuma, seu melhor amigo e vizinho, no meio do salão. Os braços dele eram firmes em torno de sua cintura e os braços dela pareciam moldes em volta do pescoço masculino. O nariz pequeno e perfilado roçava ocasionalmente na bochecha dele.

- Por que não convidou aquela criatura que perseguiu durante semanas para vir? – A voz grave era macia contra a orelha feminina.

- Porque… - Rin perdeu brevemente a concentração, o hálito quente de Sesshoumaru contra a pele do pescoço fazendo-a se sentir estranhamente aconchegada nos braços fortes. -… Ele não é uma boa companhia para hoje.

- Quem mais viria a uma festa onde servem azeitonas vencidas de aperitivo, não? – A ironia pintou a frase.

Rin riu, habituada ao humor ácido do melhor amigo e também empresário que definitivamente estava habituado com aperitivos melhores do que os da sua empresa.

- Não estavam vencidas, estavam amargas.

As mãos dele subiram pelas costas femininas até chegar às omoplatas, onde os dedos longos acariciaram brevemente a pele desnuda por conta do vestido de noite, até que as mãos masculinas estivessem embrenhadas nos cabelos sedosos e macios dela.

- Se é essa sua desculpa. – Os olhos dourados fitaram os castanhos.

Rin sentiu qualquer coisa esquisita girar no estômago, antes de rir.

- Apenas dance.

-o-o-o-

- Essa sua situação com o Sesshy-delícia é meio esquisita, sabe. – Jakotsu opinou, de olhos fechados.

Rin, ao lado dele, apenas girou os olhos por de trás dos óculos escuros.

- Você não está vendo, mas eu estou girando os olhos por de trás dos óculos.

- Rin-chan, já viu o jeito como ele a olha?

Rin reprimiu um suspiro, tentando se concentrar em como o sol estava gostoso naquela manhã de inverno.

- Jakotsu, Sesshoumaru é meu melhor amigo. Nós nos conhecemos desde que nos entendemos por gente.

- Exato. – Jakotsu apoiou-se nos cotovelos, e olhou para a amiga, que estava esticada sobre a espreguiçadeira ao lado da dele preguiçosamente. – Por isso mesmo vocês se gostam.

Rin suspirou, cruzando as pernas. Jakotsu e as ideias mirabolantes dele.

- Jakotsu, dá um tempo. – Rin bufou, passando as mãos pelos longos cabelos castanhos, que presos numa trança pendiam sob o ombro da garota. – Sesshoumaru é o maior milionário da cidade. Eu só apenas uma garota que ele conhece há muito tempo e que infelizmente é sua vizinha.

Jakotsu estalou a língua, voltando a se acomodar sob a própria espreguiçadeira.

- Sério Rin-chan, não sei como você deixa um _boy _totalmente lindo daqueles assim dando sopa. – Ele suspirou, apoiando a cabeça sobre os braços.

- O "boy" é meu amigo.

- O boy está gamado em você.

- Sua sanidade inexiste.

- A minha, é? – Jakotsu deu uma risadinha. – Senta lá Claudia.

Rin arqueou uma sobrancelha, vendo o amigo fechar os olhos e se silenciar.

Por de trás dos óculos escuros, pela primeira vez ela permitiu-se pensar a respeito do assunto.

-o-o-o-

Rin olhou as milhares de roupa em cima da sua cama, indecisa. No momento, usava um vestido preto e simples, que lhe alcançava metade das pernas torneadas. Não era nada demais, mas ela achava que o decote princesa talvez fosse exagerado, ou que usar o cabelo solto, algo que ela raramente fazia, tinha a deixado com cara de idiota.

Quando a campainha tocou, entretanto, a morena apenas teve tempo de xingar antes de correr pela casa enquanto tentava calçar seus _scarpín _pretos, pulando num pé só ao mesmo tempo em que terminava de colocar os brincos.

Quando abriu a porta estava esbaforida, e a coisa toda piorou quando fitou a bela figura que Sesshoumaru era naquela noite, vestido dentro de um terno _slim_ preto que parecia ser o molde perfeito para o físico atlético do rapaz, no qual os ombros largos faziam conjunto com o rosto de traços bem feitos e olhos num adorável tom dourado singular. Como ela nunca havia notado ele tão bonito?

- Você está linda. – Ele a tirou dos pensamentos, a voz grave fazendo as batidas do coração de Rin parecerem ensurdecedoras. Que diabo estava acontecendo? – Mas está me olhando de uma maneira esquisita.

Ali ela concentrou-se nele, que a fitava com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Girou os olhos.

- Esqueceu que sou esquisita por natureza?

Sesshoumaru abriu um breve sorriso de canto.

- Está tão bonita essa noite que esqueci esse 'pequeno' detalhe. – Ele lhe estendeu o braço. – Pronta?

Rin sentia seu coração bater num ritmo estranhamente acelerado, havia algo gelado no seu estômago e as palavras de Jakotsu pareciam berrar em sua cabeça agora que ela começava a notar que quando Sesshoumaru a olhava havia uma sombra de ternura nos olhos dourados.

Ela não estava pronta.

- Eu nasci pronta. – Ela respondeu, tentando soar convincente, antes de enlaçar o braço ao dele.

Foi uma noite muito esquisita, aquela.

Rin não soube dizer se porque ela não conseguia agir normalmente perto de Sesshoumaru e seus investidores no jantar destinado à negociação de empresas, ou se era o fato dela, uma pessoa tão desligada de etiquetas e normas de jantares finos, ter de jantar num lugar com normas e etiquetas típicas de um lugar fino (porque era um lugar fino).

Ou talvez fosse aquela mulher linda que chegou atrasada, Kagura Ito, e seu vestido vermelho justo, seus gestos delicados e seu batom vermelho que marcou a pele de Sesshoumaru quando eles se cumprimentaram. De todas as marcas de batom que ela deixou, aquela, no rosto de Sesshoumaru, era a mais próxima dos lábios.

E quando ele a deixou em casa e foi levar _Kagura_ em casa, Rin já não sabia como lidar com o anormal ciúme que a invadiu com uma ferocidade atípica.

Quando ela tirou os sapatos e largou-se no sofá, já sabia que estava bem ferrada.

Quer dizer. Como não estar ferrada quando se está apaixonada pelo seu melhor amigo que sai com mulheres como Kagura?

-o-o-o

Era domingo a tarde quando Sesshoumaru consultou as horas no canto da tela do computador.

Duas e quinze. Duas e quinze, e nenhum sinal de Rin. A morena simplesmente tinha tomado chá do sumiço desde quarta-feira da semana anterior, alegando estar cheia de plantas para analisar, algo que Sesshoumaru sabia não ser verdade. A amiga era uma excelente arquiteta e extremamente neurótica com prazos, jamais deixaria nada se acumular.

Ali ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, tentando puxar na memória o que poderia ter feito ela se afastar tão bruscamente. Nos últimos dias tinha parado de tentar investir na garota… Pelo menos da forma que fazia antes.

Quer dizer. Ele gostava dela, e não era apenas como amiga. Não soube exatamente em qual momento havia sido, mas de repente ela tinha deixado de ser aquela menina magra, desastrada e que havia crescido praticamente junto com ele, para se transformar numa mulher atraente em vários aspectos – ela tinha curvas que se sobressaíam em qualquer roupa que vestisse e uma inteligência astuciosa que lhe era comum desde sempre.

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos, recordando-se de todas as vezes que havia investido em Rin. Fosse numa carícia mais ousada, em proximidades físicas sugestivas ou até palavras e gestos mais simples, ele se sentia tão atraído que era impossível evitar. Mas depois de quase um ano sem que ela esboçasse sinal de que sentia o mesmo, ele tinha finalmente recuado.

E ela também, pelo visto.

Será que era porque ele tinha parado? Rin era um desastre no que se referia a relacionamentos ou flertes, ele bem sabia disso. Não cogitava que ela tivesse notado e se afastado por repulsa… Talvez fosse porque não sabia como reagir, afinal eles se conheciam a vida inteira. No início fora estranho para ele. Pelo menos até entender que ele realmente podia se habituar àquilo.

Sesshoumaru consultou as horas novamente e fitou o teto do apartamento, pensativo. A expressão séria pulou para uma repentinamente pensativa quando passou a mão pelo queixo, os olhos dourados fixos em algum ponto perdido.

Talvez precisasse de medidas drásticas.

-o-o-o

Rin bocejou, esfregando os olhos. Diante dela, aberta sobre a mesa, estava uma imensa planta baixa que deveria entregar dali a uma semana, quase pronta.

Quer dizer. Na realidade estava pronta. Mas como ela gostava de corrigir todos os defeitos possíveis, estava trabalhando naquilo já no intuito de finalizar de vez.

Ou estava tentando, ao menos. Seus pensamentos giravam e giravam em torno de Sesshoumaru, mal conseguia concentrar-se. Estava saudosa do amigo, e não era apenas porque adorava as respostas ácidas ou recheadas de humor negro, mas porque aqueles olhos dourados faziam borboletas voar em seu estômago de um jeito desconcertante e gostoso. E ela havia descoberto que amava se sentir daquela maneira.

Rin remexeu-se na cadeira, suspirante. Estava mesmo perdida. E realmente notou que aquilo era verdade quando sua campainha tocou diversas vezes e ela soube, já sentindo o típico turbilhão lhe rondar todo o corpo, que era ele. Ninguém tocaria sua campainha naquele horário.

A morena suspirou, erguendo-se da cadeira. O certo era fingir que ela dormia e ficar em silêncio, mas por quanto tempo deixaria aquela situação perdurar?

Bufou para si mesma, e caminhou vagarosamente em direção à porta. Usava uma bata branca meia manga e short jeans, os cabelos soltos, embora realmente não estivesse preocupada com aquilo. As três da madrugada, ninguém era assim tão bonito.

- O que você quer? – Foi direta e seca ao abrir a porta, vendo o amigo do outro lado da porta a encarar seriamente.

Uma sobrancelha masculina se arqueou. Foi a única coisa que se alterou na expressão impassível de Sesshoumaru.

- Seu humor geralmente é péssimo, mas hoje está batendo records. – Ele comentou.

Rin suspirou, encostada na porta.

- Sesshoumaru, eu estava dormindo, então…

- Você mente muito mal. – Ele a interrompeu, e quando viu os olhos castanhos se arregalando levemente, prosseguiu.

- E você é um intrometido. – Ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso atrevido.

Sesshoumaru não se abalou.

- Sabe porque estou aqui, Rin.

- Para me perturbar, evidentemente.

Os olhos dourados se estreitaram.

- Quer mesmo brincar de gato e rato?

A garota encarou o rapaz por alguns segundos, o coração repentinamente disparando dentro do peito. Bufou e deu as costas para Sesshoumaru, derrotada.

- Certo, certo, ponto para você.

Sesshoumaru abriu um breve sorriso de canto, antes de entrar no apartamento da amiga e fechar a porta atrás de si, encostando-se na madeira envernizada. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e fitou uma Rin perturbada e sem jeito o encarando, sentada em um dos braços do sofá da sala.

Silêncio.

- Você aparece aqui nesse horário para ficar me olhando com essa cara de lua? – Ela cruzou os braços, arqueando uma sobrancelha. – É sério isso?

Sesshoumaru girou os olhos.

- Estou esperando você se acalmar.

- Eu estou calma.

- Você está tremendo. – Os olhos dourados voaram para as pequenas mãos, trêmulas.

- Sua culpa. – As bochechas dela coraram.

- Minha? – Os olhos dourados buscaram os castanhos.

- Sua. – Ela murmurou, e desviou os olhos.

Rin fitou os pés descalços até ouvir ele se aproximar e parar diante dela. De repente via os pés dele junto aos dela.

- Olhe para mim, Rin. – A voz grave fez ela estremecer.

Rin não conseguiu obedecer a ordem. Não estava preparada ainda. Sabia bem que o que nutria por Sesshoumaru era grande. Aquilo lhe dava medo.

- Rin… - A mão dele estava, repentinamente, segurando seu queixo. A muito custo, ela o encarou, vermelha, vendo como os olhos dourados eram intensos -… O que está acontecendo?

Rin mordeu o lábio inferior, suspirante.

- Você está acontecendo.

- Você tem noção do que está falando?

- Você tem?

A mão no queixo deslizou pelo maxilar até os dedos dele se embrenharem na nuca dela.

- Eu tenho noção de que gosto de você há bastante tempo, Rin.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram.

- Você… - Ela balbuciou. -… Mas aquela moça, aquele outro dia… - Referiu-se à Kagura.

Sesshoumaru abriu um sorriso de canto.

- Digo que gosto de você há bastante tempo e você fala de Kagura?

Rin sentiu as bochechas ficarem ainda mais vermelhas.

- Ela…

- Ela não é você.

- Isso é bom? – No auge do que a ingenuidade em relação à inexperiência amorosa lhe permitia, ela não evitou a pergunta.

Sesshoumaru aproximou-se até que os narizes se roçassem e as respirações se mesclassem, o braço livre circulando a cintura fina quando ele a fez ficar de pé, as mãos pequenas pairando sobre o peitoral largo.

- Isso é ótimo. – A voz sussurrada dele foi o último vislumbre de lucidez.

E Rin não soube mais porque tinha se escondido. E nem como eles se beijarem no meio da sala dela, às três da manhã, lhe pareceu certo. Ou em como as mãos de Sesshoumaru eram ágeis, quentes e grandes sobre sua pele arrepiada, como seus lábios eram macios quando se beijavam e como era bom não haver espaço algum quando ele a encostou contra a parede e ela pôde sentir o calor do corpo masculino contra o seu.

A única coisa que ela não entendeu foi porque demorou tanto para se tocar sobre tudo aquilo.

Definitivamente Jakotsu estava certo sobre sua sanidade. Ainda bem que ela havia a recobrado (bem a tempo, por sinal).

"… _Though the breezes through the trees_

_Move so pretty, you're all I see_

_As the world keeps spinning round_

_You hold me right here right now_

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been…_

… _**E embora a brisa através das árvores**_

_**Seja tão bonita, você é tudo que vejo**_

_**Enquanto o mundo continua girando**_

_**Você me tem aqui, neste momento**_

_**Sorte minha estar apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo**_

_**Sorte de ter estado onde eu estive…"**_

-o-o-o

**N.A: **Oi pessoas! Estava de bobeira ouvindo "Lucky", do Jason Mraz (que eu amo, por sinal) e resolvi escrever essa song fic. Eu particularmente achei o Sesshoumaru meio OOC, porém eu gostei e resolvi postar. Deixem reviews, por favor. Eu adoro música e geralmente elas me dão muitas ideias, a maioria das minhas histórias, senão todas. Tem alguma música por trás. Como meu tempo é corrido, se vocês curtirem eu passo a postar song fics quando tiver algum tempinho livre. Mas ressalto que preciso que vocês comentem, pra eu saber o que acharam da história e da proposta. Okay?

Beijos!


End file.
